


Patrick’s Box

by wildxwired



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: “Whatever repressed little box this guy jumped out of had better come back when that customer kindly fucks off again.”—OR Patrick’s confidence grows as he and David become more intimate.





	Patrick’s Box

Kissing David felt like the 4th of July, every time. It had been three weeks since their first and Patrick had honestly lost count since then. Every moment alone they could get they took with both lips, sealing themselves into their own world for no more than the handful of moments they had each time before something or someone interrupted them.

The clump of nerves that had risen from Patrick’s stomach to his throat on their first date had quickly dissipated, and now he was taken aback by how easy everything felt. Well, not entirely easy in the way that excitement is never really simple (it felt a lot similar to anxiety, in fact), but Patrick craved the sensation every time David touched him. Even just the simplest touch of David’s hand on his lower back as they passed in the cramped store room felt like sparklers against Patrick’s skin. He could almost see the swooping glow of sparks following them every time they were close. 

Patrick had more than surprised himself with the confidence and comfort he felt around David. In his past it had never felt so easy. Happiness and pleasure had felt forced, like a well choreographed dance that had to be learned and performed exactly right each and every time. It was never like that with David. Though Patrick had opted to take things slow, and David had agreed, he couldn’t stop the urge to reach out to David whenever he could. They couldn’t get through even the most mundane conversations without stopping to kiss several times. 

The first time they made out in the backroom was a mere two days after Patrick had announced they would be taking things slow. David was stood on a stool, rearranging boxes to find space for new stock. As he stretched, his sweater rode ever so slightly up his hips, revealing a strip of soft light skin and spatter of dark hair just below his navel. 

“Careful,” Patrick said, stepping behind David and placing his hands on his hips to steady him as he swayed slightly.

David gasped in surprise but made it down from the stool safely, turning in Patrick’s grip until they were facing. 

“You know, when I tell the union about being manhandled at work it’s not going to look very good for business,” David said, smirking as his hands slid across Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Do you even know what a union is, David?” Patrick asked, trying to be teasing though he couldn’t take his eyes off David’s mouth. 

David shrugged. “Something like Scientology for employees? We all hear about it but it can never be rationally explained.”

“Mm,” Patrick retorted, and though he would usually never miss an opportunity to enter into witty banter with David, the magnetic pull of their lips cut off any chance of a response. 

As David smiled into the kiss, Patrick seized his parted lips, delicately sliding his tongue into David’s mouth. David hummed, surprised but definitely pleased, and entwined his fingers into Patrick’s hair. David’s mouth was warm and sweet, tasting like the juice he stole from the store each morning. Patrick smoothed his hands down the small of David’s back and pulled him closer, wanting to taste more. He let his fingers wrap around the hem of David’s sweater, tickling against the soft bare flesh of his back. When David gasped, Patrick made the kiss deeper still. 

The bell on the front door dinged and Patrick quickly tore his mouth from David’s as if the walls of the back room were transparent. David kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, scowling at the loss of contact. 

“We should probably,” Patrick began before David’s hand sliding down his chest cut him off. 

“Whatever repressed little box this guy jumped out of had better come back when that customer kindly fucks off again.”

Patrick smiled and shook his head. “Save some of that charm for the customers, David.” 

\---

Three weeks later, even Patrick was starting to get disgruntled every time that damn bell interrupted them fooling around. He knew it wasn’t appropriate or professional and he also knew it could end up being bad for business, but every time there was a lull in customers David would slink off to the curtain that separated the two rooms and shoot Patrick an electric look he couldn’t help but follow.

David had taken to backing Patrick against the far wall of the back room, and Patrick wasn’t complaining. Feeling David’s solid body pressed hip to chest against his own was quickly becoming the greatest thing he’d ever felt. David also had a thing about Patrick’s neck, which Patrick was one hundred percent on board with, so much so that he’d started to come to work with more than just the collar button on his shirt popped. 

Taking full advantage of the exposed skin, David slipped his mouth from the kiss and grazed his lips down Patrick’s neck. Patrick’s breath hitched at the feel of sharp stubble rubbing against the sensitive skin, the usual spark exploding in his chest. 

Today, David was practically vibrating, spilling energy like a shaken soda can, all lips and hands all over Patrick as he pressed him into the back wall. His teeth scraped down the side of Patrick’s throat, lapping tongue following soon after. 

Patrick was all too content with letting David’s mouth have it’s way, and he rolled his head back to give more access. 

The door bell dinged. 

“No!” Patrick hissed. 

David chuckled softly, pulling his mouth away from Patrick’s skin with a quiet pop. 

“I’ll go,” he smiled just as Stevie’s voice rang out.

—-

“Lock it up, David, lock it up,” Patrick demanded as he pulled a grinning David into a consuming kiss. 

So maybe this wasn’t the greatest introduction to the next step in their relationship, and even though Patrick knew that his own past was complicated it took a lot to push down the nerves that arose when he thought about just how much more experienced David was. 

But as David inched them both further back on to the bed, all of that mattered less and less. Now there was a locked door between them and the rest of the world and David’s mouth was warm and welcoming. Patrick really did believe David when he said he only wanted him, because David was kissing him like it was the only thing that mattered. 

“I know you’re attached to your fancy clothes, but I’d like it if there were less of them,” Patrick murmured into the kiss. David smirked against his lips. 

“Well I’m glad this guy is back out of his little box, but, are you sure you’ll be ok being separated from all this blue?” he asked, flattening his palm against the blue sweater. “You’re like a sexy little smurf.”

Patrick tutted. “This is terrible sexy talk. Can we take this off now?” he asked, sliding a finger beneath the collar of David’s sweater. 

The sweater probably cost more than Patrick’s degree and he expected to have his hand slapped away instantly, but David instead pulled the sweater off in one swift motion and let it fall to the side. The black T-shirt beneath was a looser fit than Patrick would have thought, so as he leant in for another kiss he slid a hand beneath it. 

David pulled at Patrick’s sweater, breaking the kiss just long enough to get it over his head and discard it. He pushed lightly at Patrick’s chest until he finally lent back, crawling over Patrick’s body as he urged them further up the bed. 

The weight of David’s body against Patrick’s felt perfect. Instinctively Patrick parted his knees, allowing David to slip between them. The kiss became fierce and forceful yet Patrick had never felt so safe, so right. It had never felt this good to kiss before. 

David slipped a hand beneath Patrick’s T-shirt and raked his blunt fingernails down the bare flesh. 

Patrick broke the kiss to gasp, “David!” 

David smirked. He leaned back on his heels, dragging his hands down Patrick’s thighs as he went. He moved Patrick’s legs so he could pull off his shoes before swiftly toeing off his own. Patrick sat up the best he could with David still kneeling between his parted knees. Excitement bubbled in his chest as he pulled his T-shirt off before helping David out of his own. Patrick couldn’t stop smiling and it made David press his lips together in a small but nervous smile. 

“I’m going to assume for the sake of my self confidence that your smile is one of adoration and not amusement,” David said as Patrick’s eyes scanned up and down the supple flesh and dark hair of David’s torso. 

Patrick hummed, cupping the side of David’s face as he consumed him in another kiss. 

“There isn’t a part of you that I don’t want to touch,” he murmured against David’s lips. David began pushing Patrick back again, and Patrick couldn’t miss the way David’s eyes ran hungrily over him as he lay back against the pillows. 

“My turn first,” David said calmly before lowering his mouth to Patrick’s abdomen. 

Patrick’s whole body tensed and relaxed so rapidly that it made his head spin. David dragged his mouth across the supple flesh as his hands began to caress Patrick’s hips. 

Patrick was hard almost instantly and his mind flooded with all the possibilities of where David’s mouth might go next. 

“Can I?” David asked, fingers tracing across Patrick’s belt and looking up at him with probably the most sincere expression Patrick had seen from him yet. 

“Yeah,” Patrick nodded dumbly, his mouth suddenly very dry. 

David made quick work of Patrick’s brown belt, unbuckling and unthreading it from the loops. He tossed it aside before starting on the buttons of Patrick’s jeans. He paused and glanced up at Patrick in silent question. Patrick swallowed hard and nodded. 

As David popped the buttons and worked the zip, Patrick’s head fell back against the pillows - eyes fluttering closed. If he wanted to last more than a few seconds he couldn’t watch. The feeling itself was pushing him close as David pulled his erection from his boxers. 

“David,” Patrick whispered desperately, clutching the sheets beneath him, hips involuntarily rising from the bed. He couldn’t concentrate on the nerves of finally being exposed to David, mostly because he didn’t have enough blood in his head to process the thought. 

“Gorgeous,” David’s warm breath ran over Patrick’s dick as it strained against his stomach. He was impossibly hard but he couldn’t help but risk a peek at David’s face. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick all but whined. David looked hungry, positively ravenous and smirking darkly. He licked his lips, and as he did so his tongue ever so slightly grazed against the hot skin of Patrick’s erection. Patrick squeezed his eyes shut tight. “David, if you keep teasing me I’m not going to last any longer.”

“Who said anything about you lasting?” Came David’s quip reply. 

Patrick was about to respond, but David’s mouth interrupted him as he enveloped Patrick. In one swift move Patrick felt perfect wet heat and the tightness of David’s lips around his dick. 

“Oh god, David…” 

Nothing had ever felt so good. Patrick’s whole body felt alive with electricity, every nerve ending twitching violently as David sucked and licked like an expert, like he’d done this to Patrick a thousand times before and knew exactly where all his buttons were. He sank down further, a little more with each suck until his lips were fastened tightly around the base of Patrick’s dick, nose nestled in the patch of light hair. 

When David swallowed and Patrick felt his throat move around him, he couldn’t help but snap his hips up sharply from the bed. 

“Shit, sorry, sorry, David-” Patrick stuttered. He didn’t mean to lose control like that, but David seemed unphased, not missing a beat as he rose up and sank down again, not taking Patrick as deep this time but it still felt amazing and all consuming. 

Their eyes locked momentarily and David chuckled. He seemed pleased, positively giddy in fact at making Patrick lose himself. 

The noises David made as he sucked Patrick off were obscene. He hummed and moaned in a way Patrick had only heard when they sampled handmade chocolates for the store (David ate most of the plate - and the bliss on his face wasn’t that different to what Patrick saw now). 

When Patrick knew he was close, he ran his fingers through David’s hair and tugged slightly, urging him up. 

“David, I’m close, I’m gonna…” he warned, expecting David to pull up. 

Instead, David scooped his hands beneath Patrick’s denim-clad ass, pulling his hips up and taking him in deeper. 

With his mouth hung open in a silent moan, Patrick came hard, hot white heat coursing through him, and David took it all. He finally let Patrick slip out from between his lips with a sloppy ‘pop’. 

Patrick’s chest heaved as blood and oxygen rushed back to the rest of his body. When he opened his eyes again, David was back leaning over and smiling down at him.

He looked like porn - messy hair and slick red lips. 

“Hi,” he said, and David couldn’t help but pull him down for an untidy kiss. He could taste himself in David’s mouth, bitter but bright, and he moaned at the taste. 

“Hi,” Patrick replied, their lips still touching. 

“So, we’ll be throwing away that box you’ve been hiding in as of right now, Mr Brewer, because that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen and heard and I went to the Magic Mike premiere.” 

Patrick rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. 

“That was incredible, David.” 

Really, it was. Patrick had never felt a release like it, never felt a build up so strong that it felt like his skin was going to melt.

David dipped down, pecking Patrick’s lips sweetly. 

“Well, good. That’s the result I was looking for.”

Patrick pulled in another deep breath.

“And the result I’m looking for?” Patrick asked, sliding his hand past the waistband of David’s jeans and cupping his erection through his boxers.

David moaned, eyes fluttering closed in a way that was just so damn pretty. 

“It’s yours,” David answered, thrusting his hips forward. “If you want it - it’s up to you.”

Patrick blindly fumbled with the buttons of David’s jeans and dipped a hand into his boxers. David’s dick was hard and hot, already slick with sweat and pre come from thrusting into the mattress. Patrick liked the weight of it in his hand as he curled his fingers around it. 

“I want it,” he whispered and David moaned again. 

“We’re burning that box,” he demanded, thrusting into Patrick’s grip. 

This, Patrick could do. This, he knew. It wasn’t so different from touching himself. He knew where to add the right pressure, where to press his thumb and how to make it feel so good. 

David was still propped up above Patrick on shaky arms, thrusting steadily into Patrick’s hand as he stroked him eagerly. Any nervousness Patrick felt was overshadowed by the need to make David come, to make him feel as good as he had made Patrick feel. 

“Patrick,” David moaned, arms buckling slightly as he lowered himself further into Patrick, almost trapping his hand between them. “I’m going to come in a really expensive pair of underwear and I don’t even care.”

Patrick huffed out a laugh and he jacked David harder, quicker, fighting to get him off before his hand went numb. 

“I can’t wait to see you come,” Patrick whispered, sliding his lips against David’s cheek. 

And with that, David’s breath caught in his throat and he came. 

Patrick stroked him through it the best he could but the slippery-ness made it difficult to keep a grip. When he slipped his hand out, the waistband of David’s boxers snapped back, splatting the now cooling come above and below the elastic. 

“Oh god,” David grimaced. 

“Your sacrifice will go down in history,” said Patrick as he raised his hand to his face and eyed the fluid that webbed between his fingers. He wondered…

“Oh god,” David repeated, watching with awe and disbelief as Patrick wrapped his lips around the tip of his index finger. “Oh god,” he moaned.

“I was just curious,” Patrick replied innocently. 

David heaved himself off of Patrick, collapsing on his back next to him. 

“I’m burying that box in the woods so that it can never be found again.”

Staring at the ceiling, Patrick laughed. 

Everything felt right. 

—-

A few hours later when the light had all but faded outside, Patrick and David ate pizza in bed. Their jeans had been shucked off soon after they had both regained their breath, and now they sat in their underwear sharing the last of the stuffed crust. 

“So, how was your first gay experience?” David asked in nonchalance.

Patrick chewed thoughtfully before swallowing.

“Ten out of ten, would definitely recommend.”

David rolled his eyes. “You’re not leaving a Yelp review, I’m going to need a little more.”

“Well, I’d really prefer to think about it as a First David Experience. Hey! That could be the name of your Yelp page.”

“That’s offensive,” David scoffed. 

Patrick grinned, moving the empty pizza box to the floor before scooting closer to David. 

“It was honestly the best thing that’s ever happened to me, next to meeting you, and I don’t think that’s just because it happened to be with a guy,” he admitted as he traced his fingertips down the back of David’s hand. “It just felt right, y’know?”

Though he’d deny it fiercely if asked, David definitely was blushing. He laced their fingers together. 

“I know,” he said before leaning in for a soft and tender kiss. 

For the rest of the evening they pulled Stevie’s TV to the bottom of the bed and dug out a roll of cookie dough from the back of the cupboards. 

There were only a few channels to choose from, but David gave Patrick the remote and snuggled into his side, more engaged with the food than the screen. Patrick finally settled on some cop show with footage of terrible getaway drivers and David supplied the odd bit of hilarious commentary whilst chewing on chunks of chocolate chip and dough. 

It all felt dangerously domestic, but Patrick hadn’t felt this content in a very long time. 

—-

It was sometime just before dawn when Patrick awoke. Whether being in an unfamiliar place or the feel of another body pressed close to his, something stirred him. The TV screen lit the room in a pale blue glow. Whatever channel they were watching ended hours ago and now the apartment was almost unnaturally silent. 

“Are you weirded out, too?” David spoke quietly. Patrick shifted, turning to face him. His eyes shone darkly against the light from the screen. 

“It’s weird not having the sound of Ray’s air purifier humming from the next room,” Patrick admitted. 

David ran his hand down Patrick’s bare back, skin cool against the cold air of the apartment, and pulled him close. Patrick wrapped a leg around one of David’s, bringing their bodies closer still. They both gasped quietly as their erections grazed one another through the thin material of their boxers. 

Patrick began to rut softly into David’s solid body as David kept a hand pressed to the small of Patrick’s back. At first it was a slow and lazy sway of body against body as Patrick licked his way into David’s mouth. When David’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of Patrick’s boxers to grope at the globe of his ass, Patrick moaned long and low into the kiss, clattering his teeth against David’s as he did so. 

David held Patrick against him as they rocked, just enjoying the zing of pleasure that sparked each time their dicks touched. 

Patrick shoved the front of his boxers down before doing the same to David, both of their erections now rubbing skin on skin. David let out a breathy laugh, but rutted against Patrick with more urgency. 

“David,” Patrick gasped, latching his mouth onto David’s bottom lip. “I’m gonna come, fuck, are you close?”

In the dark, David nodded, pulling his lip from Patrick’s clasp to tongue at the hollow of his throat. 

They came mere seconds apart, Patrick first and then David following close. They rode out their orgasms in a few more sloppy thrusts before rolling out of the almost stifling wet heat between them and panting softly. 

As the afterglow settled around them, Patrick covered David’s hand lightly with his own. 

He never wanted to be anywhere else. 

—-

As much as Patrick wanted to stay there forever, morning, unfortunately, found them. David showered and dressed whilst Patrick made coffee and toast. 

When Patrick stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered and in a pair of clean jeans, he paused when he saw David leaning against the kitchen units. He was drinking coffee, hips jutting out at a mouth watering angle as his lips wrapped around the rim of the mug. 

Patrick swallowed tightly. Who knew when they’d be alone like this again? It could be weeks until they had an opportunity like this, alone behind a locked door with close to zero chance of being interrupted. 

David looked too delicious. He always did dressed head to toe in black. It made Patrick’s stomach flop around until he couldn’t help but push himself away from the bathroom door and straight into David’s space. 

Pulling David into a deep kiss, Patrick threaded his fingers into David’s still drying hair. He swallowed the small noise of surprise from David, whose hands quickly moved from setting the coffee cup down to resting on Patrick’s hips. 

“Mmm,” David hummed as the kiss came to a lazy end. “Minty fresh.” 

Patrick dropped to his knees. 

David choked. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all morning,” Patrick said hungrily as he pulled at the buttons of David’s jeans. 

“Well, don’t let me interrupt a well thought out plan,” David spoke, clearly feigning confidence as he tried to regain himself from the sight of Patrick dropping to his knees. 

Patrick tugged David’s jeans down to his thighs. “Can I?” 

“It’s a little late for innocence now,” David laughed, his newly formed erection straining against his boxers. “But yeah, be my guest.”

Patrick hooked his thumbs beneath the elastic of David’s designer boxers and slid it down just enough to let his dick spring free. Patrick chewed at his bottom lip in nervous excitement. It was pink and strong and perfect and he couldn’t help but lean in and lick a long line from base to tip. 

David moaned, hands scuttling across the countertops before his fingers wrapped tightly over the edge. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Patrick,” David breathed, head tipped back and eyes closed. 

Patrick smirked to himself before wrapping his lips around the head of David’s dick. With his hand circling the rest of David’s dick tightly, Patrick sucked messily. David smelled like soap and salt and Patrick couldn’t get enough. 

Above him, David cursed again as his thighs began to tighten. Patrick sucked in earnest as he jacked David slowly. David rutted into Patrick’s fist, groaning and gripping the units tightly. 

Patrick kept his eyes open and fixed on David the whole time. He loved the feeling of David in his mouth, sliding passed his lips and along his tongue. David clearly shared the sentiment as he glanced down at Patrick, licking his lips. 

“Fuck, look at you,” he whispered, hips twitching, desperate to thrust but he’d had more practice at keeping control than Patrick had. 

When David’s abdomen tightened quickly, Patrick knew he had a decision to make. David tried to warn him, even pushed back at Patrick’s shoulder - but he’d already made up his mind. 

As David came in many short bursts, Patrick swallowed what he could, his mouth filling with warm bitterness, but the rest dribbled down his chin in a warm white glob as he pulled back for breath. He smeared it off with the back of hand, stopping momentarily to inspect it before wiping it on the leg of his jeans. 

“Hi,” Patrick smiled up at David who was still staring down at him in disbelief. Finally, he offered his hand and pulled Patrick to his feet. 

“You,” he breathed, still trying to find his composure. His hands gripped Patrick by the shoulders and he pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

Patrick tucked David back into his boxers. 

“I think I’m officially out of my box,” he said with a smirk, trying to hold onto his new found confidence as his knocked against his thrumming heart. 

David gulped, massaging Patrick’s shoulders slowly. 

“Ten out of ten, would definitely recommend,” David replied, still looking a little dazed.


End file.
